Fame's The Name, Love's the Gain
by JustaImaginationWriter
Summary: So what that we are playing the most well known couple in the show? So what that he keeps flirting with me? He's just another him...right?/ Auslly AU


**A/N: So like i haven't written for like two weeks cause of other stuff to focus on and it probably won't be till next week till I have an actual update for This is Me? So here's one I wrote on wattpad that I will release in two parts here. So I swear if one comment says you stole it I'm so done..anyways enjoy!**

 **(Also if you don't know the musical look it up...)**

* * *

"Welcome to the Marino High Production of Fame!"

A series of cheers went around the room as the group of teens received their thick scripts. It was the spring musical and probably the most important one yet. It's was a redemption for many as it had been a year since the theatre department performed anything actually. The timid brunette looked at her script which displayed her role...Serena Katz. She gulped. She read the descriptions of the characters. She could pull it off. A shy actress who can sing wasn't that hard. What was is that she had fall hopelessly in love with Nick? And kiss him...more than once. She looked around the room at her options.

There was Dallas Johnson. The popular theatre kid and also the pleasure of being her ex. He locks his sight on her before winking which she ignored with passion. He's what you call...a pretty boy ass or maybe that just what Ally like to refer to him as. Her eyes move further to spot Dez Wade. She shrugs. Dez wasn't her type as he would be under the category of the weird theatre kids. Sure, she was good friends with him but she couldn't see herself playing his lover. That and her friend Trish would probably murder her.

"I GOT CARMEN!"

She looks to see Trish screaming in excitement as receives her script. Ally smiles seeing her friend has received the lead role in her final musical at the school. She spots Dez excitedly run up and shout that he was play Schlomo, who's Carmen's main love interest. She sighs in relief. Everyone else gets their scripts and she continues to look around but can't find her Nick.

"Ooh, Serena! That's perfect for you!" She looks up to see Trish standing above her. "Do you know who your Nick is?" The Latina asked before sitting down next to her. Ally shook her head. "I'm just hoping it's not Dallas." She heard an ugh from her best friend causing her to laugh.

"Alright everyone is here but..."

A crash is heard as the back door of the theatre is opened and in comes two guys in sweats and a white beater running towards the teacher.

"Are we late, Ms. Harm?" The older lady shook her head. "Austin and Elliot, you already told me you would be late. I don't think running was necessary." Austin looked toward the brunette next to him. "We did?" Elliot shrugged. "Yeah, I just wanted to see you run in and cause a mess." The blonde playfully pushed him. "Alright boys find a might want to sit next to Ally." Ally looked up not noticing which one she was talking to. She bit her lip staring at the two guys in front of her. Track runners to be exact. She could tell as their pants had just running down the side.

"Hoping one of them is your Nick?"

"Yes, please. I just hope they aren't cocky."

The boys made their way towards their seats. One sat next to Ally and looked down at her book. "I'm guess you are my Serena. Hi I'm Nick." Ally giggled before shaking his hand. She smiled at the blonde in front of her.

"Hi Nick, I'm actually Ally."

"Well hi actually Ally, I'm Austin."

* * *

"I can't believe you get to kiss Austin Moon." Ally playfully rolled her eyes while she walked with her best friend to get next class. "It's not that big of a deal." Ally still manages to blush trying to play it off. "And your first too. I wonder if he'll ask you out after." Ally playfully pushed her as she stopped to get something in her locker. "We don't live in a fairytale, Trish." She looks to her left to catch a glimpse of the blonde mirroring her movements as he puts his stuff in his locker. He looks towards her and grins before closing his locker and walking closer. "Oooh he's coming to see you." Ally rolled her eyes as she closes her locker. He's probably just heading to class. I don't need my hopes up." "Ha I knew you had a thing for him. I can't wait to make the toast at the wedding."

"Who's wedding?"

They look towards the sound the find the blonde standing in front of them. "Ummm...Trish's...aunt's daughter's sister's mother's niece." She spills out before turning a little red. "Oh okay. Have fun, Trish and Ally can't wait to catch you at rehearsal." He winks before walking further down the hall. The Latina stares at her best friend for a second.

"Ally?"

"Yeah..."

"He's so likes you. And next time, let me tell the lie."

* * *

"Stage left... Mr. Wade."

The redhead moved towards the right of the stage to hear groans from everyone in the audience. "No Dez, the opposite of where you are standing." He shook his head. "Aren't stage directions in the audience's prospective?" Ms. Harm stood up. "No, there are in the actor's perspective, Dez. You mixed it up again. BACK TO THE TOP OF THE SCENE!" Another groan is heard from the audience as he makes his way offstage. Austin leans up to reach Ally's seat in front of him. She who didn't manage to get enough sleep the night before. He gets close to her ear, despite his urges to press lips on her ear. He stops around a inch away.

"Serena, we have a show to do. Wakey wakey"

She slowly wakes you to see a smiling Austin staring down at her and she returns it. "I'm sorry I'm just super tired. I haven't gotten much sleep last night. I was finishing my college applications" She slurred. Austin jumped over the row and sat down next to the tiny brunette. "Oh. Well you can use me as a pillow if you want. Seeing the way this rehearsal is going-" He was interrupted by a large crash and yelling by their director. "We aren't gonna be onstage today." She chuckled lightly before taking his offer and following right asleep on his shoulder. Her fully awake self would hesitate and ask questions but this Ally just wanted to sleep now. And even with the side handler of the chair nudging both of their stomachs. They were very comfortable and it scared the crap out of her.

* * *

"You two should go out on a date."

The pair looked at their teacher in surprise as they just finished performing a scene in front of her. "Here me out. Ally you are really grasping this role which I always expect from your experience. Austin for a newbie I love how you embodied Nick. But you guys are like two awkward ducklings on stage." Ally blushes and looks down as Austin gulps quietly. "SEE! This is what I'm talking about. You guys seems friendly but I need more from you two. More passion. So take her on a date, Austin get to know her better." He nodded slowly to his teacher but notices Ally's blush and smiles.

"You two have the chemistry...you just need to find it."

* * *

"Shouldn't you be studying your lines instead of dressing me up on a school assigned date?" She looked towards her best friend who was raiding in her closet. "I'm sorry that my best friend is finally going out on a date with someone after a year of being sadly single. Can I be excited?" She dropped a dress down on her bed. "Plus I learned my lines 2 weeks ago. I'm Carmen for goodness sake. I'm the star."

Ally chuckled lightly as she was distracted. She was trying to rack up all the emotions that was coming from this.

* * *

"How did you get into it?"

The two were at a local diner, waiting for their food to come out. It wasn't awkward but a peaceful silence as he observed her. Then he broke it. She looked up in surprise. Trying to figure out what to say. "Get into what?" She asked. "Theatre...I wouldn't strike you as a" he brings up dramatic jazz hands as he speaks the word. "Actress." She giggled. "Well, Trish dragged me to auditions cause she needed someone to read lines to her. Of course, Trish didn't know that they do that for you." Austin laughed she continued. "Then we got there and next thing I know. I had a number and got casted with a supporting role. " The boy smiled. "Impressive."

He opened his mouth and looked down to see their food had arrived. Ally took a fry from her plate before speaking up. "So Austin, how did you becoming involved. This is your first show." He shrugged as he dumped his fry into his chocolate shake. Ally tilted her head in confusion before attempting to do the same and smiling at the taste. "Ms. Harm convinced me to give it a shot. So I did. It's my last year anyways. Might as well. It has its perks." He winked at Ally as she continued to eat her food. She stopped suddenly looking at him. The winks, the flirty comments. It was too much of a resemblance...to him.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Being you, being cute, being flirty."

He stopped eating before sitting up at the table. "What do you mean?" She sighed in frustration. He just didn't get it, did he?

"You since day one just waltz into my brain with your sweet words and such. It doesn't happen to me a lot okay. How don't I know that you treat other girls the same as me? Am I some little puppet Austin?"

"Ally I-"

"Don't...I can't I'm done here. Here's the money for my food." She drops the cash on the table before heading out the door. He runs his hands through his hair as he looks down at the money. He never experienced what he was feeling with anyone other than Ally. He liked her, which was strange to him considering most of his past relationships ended within a month. He sighed. Maybe he was too strong, maybe he should take it easy. Not every girl wants a charmer. He didn't know but he suddenly laughed at the situation in front of him.

Who knew theatre can be so dramatic?


End file.
